Legends Of Zimmer
Legends of Zimmer is a sci-fi/action adventure/fantasty series by Gamingcash. Its not little known and its not popular so. Legends of Zimmer 1 A science contest takes place with winner having a revive the dead potion. Sooner the potion went wrong and zombies were created. A couple hours after that a zombie accidently called the aliens to destroy humanity. The Zombies were destroyed leading only the Aliens to go after Altair saved everyones life but he ended his own in the Finale. Legends of Zimmer 2: The Idol The Idol started off as a Golden Idol Monster soon stopped by the first Zimmers. He was kept in the Idol Jail after years and years in that jail The Idol found a way out blowing up the jail. The Idol called the Aliens to help him destroy humanity. Eventually Jorel the groups biggest advantage saved humanity but never got to see what he saved ever again. The Idol was defeated and The Idols ghost exploded making no Idol ever again. Legends of Zimmer 3: Reached The Undead come back! And this time smarter then ever! The Zimmer Warriors lose their leader and others in the most epic Legends of Zimmer. Altair meets his old ninja friends meanwhile everyone gets seperated and the Zimmer Warrior's forces are expanded. Leading the zombies to a lower amount every time. Mandark betrays the humans and works with the zombies and later betrays the zombies. Eventually Mandark killed all the zombies and humanity was saved. Due to Jonathons death (The Zimmer Warriors leader) Altair became the new leader. So Altair continued jonathons promise that the Zimmer Warriors would always be their to save humanity! Legends Of Zimmer 4: Revenge The Idol Returns Epicly and seeks revenge on the Zimmer Warriors but doesnt use the Aliens for his army because last time he used them he failed and the Aliens dont want another failure. So instead The Idol used the 17th Army which was more powerful then the Alien Army but however the 17th Army did appear in Earth very early due to the Idols smarts with building a portal to the universe the Earth was in. As the story goes on The Idol is captured by the most powerful Wizard and killed by the Wizard. The Wizard has made an army of robots to attack Earth. He caculated and it showed that the robots will be ready in 1 year. So a cliffhanger came. But it was said It will come after the next season. Legends of Zimmer 5: Orgins The most known Zimmer Warriors past will be revealed! Join Jonathon, Ryan, Jorel, and Altair! As they show you their past in this epic prequel! A dark past is shown for each one! So get ready for it! Legends Of Zimmer 6: Final Battle The Final Battle is here! The Wizard makes robots out of the most powerful resources in the universe. He sends them into Earth and 1 robot discovers 2 Zimmer Warriors and turns them into gold then searches for more Zimmer Warriors. Altair Ryan Jack and Clarel all discover the robot invasion although it is unknown what happened to the other surviving Zimmer Warriors. So they grab some wing fighters and fly them into outerspace and then wait for Clarel to meet them. Then they finally start flying in the huge outerspace. After a couple hours past they spot an unusual planet and head towards it. When they land on the unusual planet the wing fighters self destruct harming the group. Then the group runs all around the planet and eventually discover that Jonathon is alive! (Jonathon is there previous leader) Then they charge into the robots and the robots do the same. Eventually after a couple hours they destroy all the robots. Then Jack charges at the Wizard and dies. Then the group all attack the Wizard and kill him. Then Jonathon tells Altair, Ryan and Clarel to leave the planet and Jonathon will blow it up. They do as he said. Altair leaned at the wing fighters glass window when the planet exploded. When the heroes finally return to Earth they are celebrated as heroes. Legends Of Zimmer 7: Future 2 or three months after the final of LOZ six final battle. 150 Years after LOZ 6. Which means new heroes and some new villians. The Idol unites himself with every other villian and tells him new brilliant and evil to make Earth suck into a black hole in order to be turned into another one of the Idol's "Golden Planets" After Earth is sucked into a black hole and the Idol reverses the black holes gravity to make another Golden Planet he puts the new golden planet through a wornhole. But it is up to the new Zimmer Warriors to stop the idol. Category:Series